darkorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Pesach
Pesach, otherwise known as Passover, is a Jewish holiday celebrated by the Dark Order. It is one of the most significant Jewish holidays on the Dark Order's calendar and is the festival marking the liberation of the Jewish people from Egypt. It begins on the 15th of Nissan and ends on the 22nd of Nissan. As it is celebrated based on the Hebrew calendar, its date on the Gregorian calendar differs by year. It was originally celebrated as one of the three pilgrimage festivals during which Jews made a pilgrimage to the Temple in Jerusalem. The meaning of the holiday name is "to pass over", marking how Lady Magic passed over the Jewish homes when the firstborn Egyptian sons were killed. Customs Fast of the Firstborn On the day before the holiday (14 Nissan), it is custom for the firstborn of every family (or if there is no living firstborn, the eldest member or child of every family) to fast in thanks for the miracle of Lady Magic passing over the Jewish homes. Chametz Additionally, on the fourteenth of Nissan, it is customary to hold a search for chametz (anything leavened), which is followed by a ceremonial burning of the chametz on the morning of the 15th of Nissan. Chametz that is not destroyed for some reason must be sold to a non-Jew, which can be accomplished online or in-person. For the entirety of the holiday, it is forbidden to consume chametz, in commemoration of the fact that when the Jews escaped Egypt, they didn't have time to wait for their bread to rise. For the purpose of the Dark Order, rice, corn, and similar grains do not count as chametz, as we largely follow Sephardic tradition, however, other sects of Judaism do consider these grains to be chametz. Seders The first two nights of Pesach include seders, which are fifteen-step feasts including many different rituals. The fifteen steps are: # Kadesh - sanctification # Urchatz - hand-washing # Karpas - appetizer # Yachatz - breaking of the middle matzah # Maggid - telling the story of the Exodus # Rachtzah - second hand-washing # Motzie - blessing over bread # Matzah - eating of the matzah # Maror - bitter herbs # Korech - Hillel sandwich # Shulchan Orech - festive meal # Tzafun - eating the afikomen # Beirach - grace after the meal # Hallel - praise # Nirtzah - acceptance It is also a custom of Passover to drink four cups of wine (which only have to be 4 ounces each) if you are capable of it. Final two nights of Passover The final two nights of Passover are also significant holidays, but they are not seders. A festive meal is held both nights to commemorate the splitting of the Red Sea (although there is only one night of festivity in Israel, as it is a non-Diaspora country). Some people stay up all night reading the Torah and discussing concepts of magic, but this is not required, especially if you are sick or not of age. It is also customary to read the story of the Exodus again and read Yizkor memorial prayers for dead relatives. Category:Jewish holidays